Doux Réconfort
by Serenissime-Trinity
Summary: Harry, après d'un rude entrainement, se fait réconforter par Draco. Quoi de plus doux que de se rétablir dans les bras de son amour ?


**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne suis pa JK Rowling, même si son compte en banque me plairait, ces personnage ne m'appartiennent pas et sont entièrement la propriété de JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter...

Pardonnez moi pour les fautes, je n'est pas de bêta, cela ne serait pas un problème si j'avais de faciliter pour l'orthographe..se qui n'est pas mon cas, donc veuillez m'excuser par avance...

**Catégorie :** One-shot / Yaoï

**Rating :** _T_

**Personnages :** Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy ... merci de respecter.

_Serenisime-Trinity_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Doux Réconfort**

Harry venais de finir son entrainement, jusque tard dans la nuit, avec son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il était au bord de l'épuisement, et pas mal amoché. Il avait des courbature partout et pouvait à paine se tenir debout.

Il entra dans la chambre de préfet de Draco, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas reveiller le blond qui dormait. Draco dormait paisiblement, nu, comme à son habitude, sur le ventre, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille. Le drap, ne le recouvrant plus qu'à partir de ses reims , adoptait parfaitement ses courbes fine et élancés. Quand Harry découvrit son homme ainsi, il ne put retenir un petit soupirement de désir.

Dans la deuxième pièces, situé au fond de la chambre de Draco, se trouvait une petite salle de bain.

Harry s'approcha doucement du lit, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son aimé, le detaillant de part en part. Draco se retourna, lentement sur le dos, se qui offrit à Harry de nouvelle parcelle de peau à détailler, lui caressant le visage et y déposant des baisers. Le blond se reveilla doucement...

" Harry ? " dit-il d'une petite voix toute endormie.

" Oui, c'est moi. Je rentre tard, pardonne moi ", répondit tendrement le Brun.

Draco se colla contre le brun, le serrant de sa petite force d'homme endormi. Harry sourit, plus il passait de temps avec Draco plus il l'aimait, si cela était possible. Sans Draco la vie ne valait plus d'être vécu, elle aurait était froide, laide et sans saveur. Auprès de Draco, tout avait de l'importance, tout était plus beau. Le blond se reveilla doucement et finit par ouvrir les yeux, découvrant son Harry amoché, il se redressa brusquement.

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? " demanda t-il inquiet

" Rien...des exercices trop dur ! " dit doucement le brun

Le blond toucha la joue entaillé de Harry, et la bosse à son front. Harry fit une petite grimace de douleur.

" Pardon " répondit le blond, d'une voix désolé.

Harry sourit, Draco prenait si bien soin de lui, en tout temps, en tout lieu, en tout moment. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, bien que Draco n'était pas encore très généreux pour ces mot là, Harry s'en moquait, il le savait. Draco n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, il le lisait dans ses yeux.

Draco se leva et se plaça derrière Harry, attrapant ses épaules, le massant doucement, pour ne pas le faire trop souffrir, même s'il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas masseur profesionnel il esperait soulager, tout du moins, un peu son homme.

"Sa va ? Je ne te fais pas trop mal ? ", s'inquièta Draco

" Non, c'est parfait, mon amour ", dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Draco adoré quand Harry l'appelait comme cela, ça le fesait totalement fondre. Tout en continuant le massage, le blond déposait de petit baiser dans la nuque du brun, se qui lui prodiguait de violent frissons, tout à fait divin. Le brun frissonnait sous les doigts du blond. Draco le sentait bien et adorait ça, il finit le massage et pris Harry dans ses bras, l'enlaçant tendrement. Draco respirait le parfum corporel de son bien aimé, il adorait son odeur, cela lui faisait tourner la tête au point de le rendre ivre de Harry. Il retourna Harry et l'embrassa avec amour, puis avec passion. Ce baiser embrasa le corps de Harry, et mis le feu à celui de Draco. Le Serpentard alongea doucement Harry, déposant sa tête sur son oreiller. Il commença à déshabiller lentement le Gryffondor, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait.

Une fois que Harry fut nu, lui aussi, Draco l'embrassant avec fougue, et fesait courir ses mains sur tout le corps de Harry, lui arrachant des frissons, et des petit gémissement de plaisir. Harry se sentait bien, c'était comme si son corps, d'un coup allait mieux, il oublier les courbatures qui, plus tôt, l'empechait presque de marcher, ou encore ses joues meurtries, son front douloureux. Il oubliait tout dans les bras de son amant, car dans ces moments là rien d'autre ne comptait qu'eux...rien ! Draco termina le baiser, ce qui ne plut pas immédiatement à Harry mais n'y faisant bien vite plus attention lorsque son amant, le latina. Harry emettait de petit gémissement de plaisir, se cabrant de temps à autre lorsque le désir était insoutenable. Draco latinait doucement Harry pour qu'il prenne tout son temps, et que son plaisir soit au maximum. Harry se libéra en un petit râle de bien être total. Draco remonta et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son beau brun.

Il se plaça au-dessus de Harry et le pénétra tout en douceur, délicatement pour ne point meurtrir, le corps délicat de son amant. Draco attendit un signe de la part de Harry, qui signifiait que tout allait bien, une fois que Harry s'habitua à la présence de Draco, ce dernier commença de doux va et viens. Chacun gémissant de plaisir, s'abandonnant au corps de l'autre. Leur corps ne faisait plus qu'un, lorsqu'il fesait l'amour, ils fusionnaient et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, que le plaisir de l'autre. Draco accelera doucement, ne brusquant point Harry. Harry gémissait de plaisir, suivant à la perfection le rythme de Draco, se cramponnant tantot au drap, tantot à "son autre", l'embrassant passionnement, le regardant intensément dans les yeux, lui disant des

" je t'aime" . Juste avant l'ultime coup de reim, Draco murmura doucement, d'une voix chaude et réconfortante "je t'aime, mon Harry ". Harry était au comble du bonheur. L'ultime coup de reim survint, les deux amants jouissèrent en même temps, en un même cri confondu.

Draco se laissa tomber sur aux cotés de Harry, le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer fort. Ils se regardèrent un moment, Harry était si fatigué, ses yeux se fermaient tout seul.

" Dors, amour...dors...je veille sur toi"dit doucement Draco d'une voix douce.

Harry sendormit bien vite, le blond recouvrit son corps et celui de Harry d'un drap et resta encore un moment à regardait Harry dormir, le contemplant, puis il finit par s'endormir en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

Toute la nuit ils dormirent comme cela, sans bouger, sauf peut-être pour se rapprocher encore plus près de leur partenaire, heureux.

Tout deux savaient que rien ne pourrait briser leur amour si pur, qu'ils étaient Eternel.

**Fin.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voila** c'est finit, dites moi se que vous en pensez - en bien ça fait toujours plaisir, en mal ça fait toujours progresser...

En espérant que ça vous ait plut ... bisouxxx


End file.
